


A Simple Night

by toomanyfandoms24



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Dadstat, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Lestat is a good dad, Louis's POV, One Shot, POV Third Person, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, louis is tired, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyfandoms24/pseuds/toomanyfandoms24
Relationships: Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	A Simple Night

Louis’s ears perked up when he heard the gentle creak of the front door opening. He savored the last moment of silence.

"Louis! I do believe we have found the perfect little prodigy! Took out three men and not a single drop spilt.” Lestat’s voice rang through the foyer and was followed by the airy giggles of Claudia. Louis winced at the thought of their daughter’s ever-growing bloodlust.

“That’s nice, mon cher. Would you- mon deiu,” Louis almost dropped the book he held when is eyes landed on Claudia. “You are absolutely filthy! How in the world…”

“She may or may not have fallen into a swamp.” Lestat shrugged. 

“Papa told me that he didn’t think I could grab an alli-” Claudia was cut short by Lestat shushing her and her words formed into giggles. Louis pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered an array of curses.

“Claudia don’t move a muscle. I’ll go draw you a bath.” Louis sighed as he walked away. Lestat scooped up Claudia and ran to Louis’s side.

“I am sorry mon ange. I’ll draw Claudia a bath and get her cleaned up.” Lestat looked at Louis with the most extreme puppy eyes. Louis sighed.

“Ok. I’ll go get her a nightdress then.” Louis walked off to Claudia’s bedroom. 

Claudia’s bedroom looked like a hurricane tore through it. Dolls, clothing, and various drawings of their family were strung out all over the room. Louis tried to fight the urge to clean the room up, reminding himself to tell Claudia to at least pick up her clothes. He waddled his way through the pink and white room and arrived at the dresser which had various drawings of pink flower’s done by the Rue Royale’s resident child artist. Louis opened the drawers and grabbed the first nightgown he saw. 

The closer Louis got to the bathroom, the louder the laughter became. Louis gently opened the bathroom door and watched the scene before him. 

“Rawr! I’m gonna get ya!” Lestat was holding up his hands as if he had claws. Claudia was howling with laughter. Lestat began scrubbing Claudia’s hair while pretending to bite at Claudia. Louis softly smiled and laid the gown onto the counter. He walked away slowly, not really wanting the moment to end.


End file.
